And so it begins
by Preppi101
Summary: Aftermath to The Dance That Changes Everything...Jibbs. DiNozzo finds out!


A/N: With everything that's happened, I couldn't just not do a sequel to the aftermath of the end; enjoy my loyal reviewers!!

Summary: Aftermath to The Dance That Changes Everything….Jibbs.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except nothing.

* * *

Jennifer Shepard never thought she would be there again. In the arms of Leroy Jethro Gibbs; she smiled things like this only happened in her imagination, never in reality, when her mind returned to the present, she shifted in is arms awaking him in the process. The night before had been amazing. She enjoyed herself; hopefully so did Jethro

"Jethro," she whispered breaking the silence. He opened his blue eyes; her smile widened.

"What?" he replied groggy from sleep.

"We need to get ready for work,"

"Can't we just stay home?" he moaned like a kid who didn't wish to get up for school.

"As appealing as that sounds, I have things to do," she replied. He groaned when she slipped from left his arms. Jenny gathered up her gown and heels before realizing she had nothing to wear.

"Jethro can I borrow a pair of sweats and a t-shirt?" she whispered and bit her bottom lip as she gazed at his sleepy state, she wished she could just throw her belonging over her head and return to his embrace, but she had responsibilities to keep, they _both_ did.

"Why?" he murmured, his head lifting from the pillow to look at her.

"Because going home in my thong wouldn't be appropriate!" she playfully glared at him. He nodded his head in understanding before getting up to hand her the things she needed. She went into his bathroom to change and he put on something more reasonable to cover his birthday suit.

"Jen, seriously, can't we just stay here?" he asked for the second time. She walked out in the nude and gathered her things, without answering him. He looked at her ass; Jenny felt his eyes burning her.

"Quit staring at my ass,"

"I can't help it." He grinned and shrugged his shoulders very unGibbs like. Jenny stood up and looked at him.

"You really didn't just say that," He shrugged at her again, and then he made a run for the bathroom.

"Jethro! You're no fun!" Jenny whined to the shut door. She could hear him smirking; he smiled slightly.

"That's not what you were saying last night!" Her mouth fell open at his remark. She sighed and walked down stairs. Maybe they could be late today; she turned on the TVand then changed the channel to ZNN. Across the screen was: _Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS and mystery man make a run for it before ten o'clock. _

"Oh no," she whispered in fright. There it was on the TV, a video of Jethro and her running out of the ballroom hand and hand. _Damn it. _She thought. This isn't good. What would SecNav say?

Jethro finished his shower and got ready in his work clothes. He walked down the stairs and saw Jenny standing there motionless.

"Jen, you look like you saw a ghost." She pointed at the TV and he saw the same thing she had just seen. His eyes got wider.

"DiNozzo is going to have field day with this." Jethro said rubbing his forehead.

"Really Jethro? I didn't know that!" The hint of hostility and sarcasm made him cringe slightly.

"Jen, that's not what I meant," She looked at him; there was tears filling her eyes. He motioned for her and she came into his open embrace.

"I thought getting back together was going to be better, but apparently it'll only create more drama," her words we muffled by his shirt. He kissed the top of her head; she buried her head further into his shirt. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and his were around her back. They stood like that for a while; just them, no one else. Jenny broke the embrace, gave him a kiss and then left to go-to-go home to get ready for work. He grabbed his car keys and jacket and left for work.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was watching the video that made him win every bet under the sun.

"Probie and Ziva you owe me fifty," he whispered making sure Gibbs wasn't around. Jethro stepped off the elevator with a cup of coffee in his hand, and a big wide grin, he went to his desk.

After that, he smacked DiNozzo.

"Boss!"

"DiNozzo, say anything, and I'll slap you so hard your great-grandchildren will feel it," Tony went back to what he was doing; soon Abby would find out.

Abigail Scuito had never seen anything cuter in her life; also it was Gibbs and the Director. _Mommy and Daddy are together, again._ She smiled.

Jennifer Shepard had never heard her boss yell so much. Okay, so her and Jethro snuck away early, it wasn't that bad. Was it?

"Jennifer! Now I have to damage control!" he yelled. Jennifer he said. Not Jenny. Jennifer. She had never been fond of Jennifer. Not ever.

"Sir, I didn't mean to—"

"Didn't mean to?!?! Jennifer!" There it was again, _Jennifer._ She sighed. This was going to be a long day. SecNav continued to grumble and gripe on and on about the whole Marine Corps Birthday Ball incident.

She wasn't innocent, but it sure was a hell of a good time. After she hung up with SecNav, Abby and Ziva came through her door. Abby shut the door and they sat down in the two chairs in front of Jenny.

"Jenny," Ziva said with a smile.

"I'm not saying anything." The redhead replied.

"But mommy and daddy are together again!" Abby whined.

"Abs, Ziva, you do not need to know. Tony probably has it broadcasted to the entire agency. I'm not getting hell for something like this again."

"So, what are you guys going to do though?"

"SecNav wants us to break up. When have I listened to him in something like this, never."

"He'll have your ass," a voice said in the door. Abby and Ziva turned to look at who it was. They got up and left the two of them there.

"I wanna go home," Jenny said twisting her mouth into weird expressions. Jethro laughed.

"I do too, but _someone_ said we had to go into work today."

"Did you hear what SecNav said?"

"I just heard the part about the break up and that's it."

"He said, 'Jennifer, you are unprofessional, you need to break-up with Jethro now, and now I have to damage control.' So, basically, I'm an idiot director, who needs to break-up with her boyfriend, and SecNav hates damage control. For an hour that is all I heard. And he said Jennifer!" Jethro tried to keep the smile off his face. No one was allowed to call her Jennifer. Ducky could get by with it, but no one else. She didn't liked being called Jen in the beginning either.

"I have nothing to say." Jenny glared at him; he put his hands up in defeat.

"Jethro, he called me Jennifer!" she whined. He hadn't heard her whine in awhile. It was Spiders, Snakes, and Jennifer that made her whine.

"Jen, I'm not commenting on it."

"Dammit Jethro!"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Your exes taught you well."

"That. And I lived in Europe with you forever," She glared at him again; he tried to make her smile through her icy glare.

"I didn't hit you with a golf club!"

"But you did throw a hair dryer at me,"

"So I pulled a Diane. You pissed me off!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Jethro, that's far from the truth." He looked at her with a curious expression. She arched an eyebrow at him, something wasn't right.

"Jen," he whispered.

"Jethro," He walked over to her bookcase/ liquor cabinet, there was a microphone and video camera hidden behind the bourbon and the scotch. He motioned for her to be quiet and then they both left her office. In MTAC, Abby, Ziva, McGee, and Tony all sat watching the spectacle. Even Ducky and Palmer.

"Abigail Scuito!" Jethro bellowed.

"Anthony DiNozzo!" Jenny bellowed with him. Everyone's eyes got really big and Tony cut the MTAC feed.

"You, Anthony DiNozzo, down stairs. Now." Jenny ordered.

"Abigail Scuito, to your lab now." Abby and Tony looked at each other.

"This is all your fault Tony!" Abby accused.

"My fault? McGee is the one who put the microphone and video camera behind the liquor!"

"It was your idea!"

"McGee, Ziva, down stairs also." he barked. Ziva and McGee left MTAC. So did Palmer.

Jethro and Jenny looked at Ducky and then at each other. Ducky could practically hear what they were saying when no words were coming out.

"Here we go again," Ducky muttered. Jethro and Jenny turned their attention backed to the Doctor.

"Did you say something Duck?"

"Jethro, Jennifer, you do realize this happened the last time?"

"Ducky, I'm not going to leave in the middle of the night." Jenny replied; Jethro moved his arm to her waist. She didn't want to kill him for that at all. It was comforting in a way.

"Well, you must go scold the children," he said and left the new happy couple be. Jenny sighed and walked out of MTAC with Jethro. He went down to Abby's lab, and she went down to Tony's desk.

"Tony,"

"Director,"

"You've really done it this time Tony,"

"Why?"

"Gibbs isn't so happy right now," Tony DiNozzo gulped.

"Gibbs! It was all Tony's idea. I just saw it on the news!" Abby defended.

"Abby! It was broadcasted through MTAC."

"And?"

"Don't 'and' me Abby."

"Gibbs!"

"No Caf-Pow's for two weeks," he scolded.

"You're not serious?" she said as she looked at him, a pout forming on the corner of her lips. Gibbs glared lightly at her.

"But Gibbs!"

"No buts Abs,"

"Mommy and daddy are together again, and now I get punished. What about Ziva and McGee?"

"We'll deal with them later," Jethro left the Goth and went into the elevator. He ran his hand over his face and went up to his floor.

* * *

Later that night…..

He pulled out side of Jenny's house and noticed the lights were all on. She wouldn't have anyone over. Jethro walked up to her house and knocked. Jen answered the door wearing a tight, clingy strapless black top and jeans. She was barefoot and her toe nails were lacquered with a dark purple almost black color.

"What's with the outfit, Jen?" he huskily whispered, her appearance obviously having an effect on him.

"Do you not like it?"

"Don't answer my question with a question!"

"I just liked it." She shrugged her eyes shining at him, how she had missed him. His eyes roamed her body hungrily.

"If you want it you just have to come and get it," she whispered before turning to run. He was hot on her heels; she made a sharp turn into the kitchen and went on the other side of the counter.

A squeal filled the kitchen when he started gunning for her. She ran around the island and he followed.

Finally, Jethro caught up to her and wrapped both his arms around her waist. She squealed again and their laughter joined into one.

Jenny turned in his arms; she leaned up and gave him a kiss.

"You do realize you are really short without your heels on, right?" she playfully smacked him and it was on again.

* * *

A/N: Do y'all want more to come from this one night? If so, review and tell me. Please review!!!!! :D


End file.
